une nouvelle vie
by anonyma1
Summary: Ceci est un Univers Alternatif.Que se serait il passé si Peter avait était découvert vivant seulement 6 ans après qu’il ait trahi les Potter ? Innocence pour un, libération pour certains et nouvelle vie pour tous…
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteure : et oui encore une création tordue sortie de mon esprit mais rassurez vous les fic en cours continuent elles aussi de s'épaissir je m'y remet plus sérieusement maintenant que les épreuves du bac sont (enfin) finie)**

**Ceci est un Univers Alternatif.**

**Que se serait il passé si Peter avait était découvert vivant seulement 6 ans après qu'il ait trahi les Potter ? Innocence pour un, libération pour certains et nouvelle vie pour tous….**

Chapitre 1 : Une mystérieuse découverte.

Nous étions au mois d'Avril et chez les Weasley tout le monde gardait encore en mémoire la fête d'anniversaire des deux jumeaux Fred et Georges. Et tous en avaient conclu depuis longtemps que s'ils étaient né le 1er avril c'est qu'il avait fallu y voir un signe, en effet ces deux zouaves étaient d'invétérés farceurs.

Et comme leur caractère l'indique, en ce 13 avril, soit seulement après douze jours de reprit dus à la promesse faite à leur mère de rester sage cette année, les deux compères complotaient pour faire une farce à une de leur victime préférée : leur petit frère Ron.

Et au bout d'une longue heure de réflexion ils avaient décider de faire une peur bleue au pauvre bambin en lui faisant croire qu'il s'était mal occupé du rat de leur autre frère Percy, qui ne lui avait confié que parce qu'il avait beaucoup de travail à faire pendant les 10 prochains jours, et que celui ci était par sa faute devenu vert.

C'est donc avec un plan machiavélique en tête que les deux farceurs subtilisèrent la baguette de leur mère alors que celle ci était occupée à démêler les cheveux rebelles de la plus jeune de la famille : Ginny.

Ils coururent ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine où le pauvre Ron était en train de nourrir un rat gras comme une loche ( nda : dsl mais j'adore cette expression) et répondant à l'affectueux nom de Croutard. Avec un regard entendu pour son frère jumeau, le jeune Fred vient s'approcher de la malheureuse future victime de leur blague.

Alors Ronny, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Pendant que sa moitié distrayait son petit frère Georges tenta de lancer le sort qu'il avait vu Bill réaliser un jour et qui modifiait les couleurs des choses et des gens. Il se concentra sur la couleur verte et lança le sort _Modificos corpus._ Seulement le jeune Georges du haut de ses 9 ans n'était pas encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sorcier qualifié ce qui fait qu'un étrange rayon sorti de la baguette et toucha le rat en pleine tête. Ce qui se passa alors fut tellement surprenant que les trois enfants se mirent à hurler.

Molly Weasley arriva en courant dans la cuisine, elle vit tout d'abord Fred tenant son frère Ron avec un air terrifié sur le visage des deux garçons tandis que Georges affichait la même tête tout en tenant sa baguette magique.

Fred ! Georges ! Qu'avez vous encore…..

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un homme de petite taille, plutôt corpulent qui avait deux yeux petit et un nez allongé tel un rat.

Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la matriarche. Peter Pettigrow !

Dans un reflex de protection pour ses enfants, Molly reprit sa baguette et pétrifia l'homme avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre geste. Puis d'un pas précipité et emprunt de panique elle se dirigea vers la cheminée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur : rien ne m'appartient blablabla ni les perso ni les lieux blablabla seulement l'intrigue blabla. Bon maintenant que ça c'est fait je ne le met plus. Voici donc le deuxième chapitre….**

Chapitre 2 : Tout le monde le croyait mort.

Albus Dumbledore fut plus que surprit lorsqu'il vit la tête de Mrs Weasley dans sa cheminée, pas que le fait qu'une personne puisse y glisser la tête soit surprenant pour un sorcier, mais plutôt parce que la mère de famille ne l'avait jamais contacté. C'était plutôt lui qui la contactait quand il y avait un problème disciplinaire avec un de ses fils présent à Poudlard ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

Molly ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton aimable. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

Oh professeur Dumbledore, dit la femme d'une voix paniquée. Je ne savais pas qui appeler au départ mais je pense que vous êtes le plus qualifié pour ce cas nous avons un gros, très gros problème.

Ah bon Molly ? demanda Albus en ayant perdu sa légendaire lueur d'amusement dans son regard bleu perçant pour y laisser place à un sérieux époustouflant.

Oui, voilà mes fils , enfin les jumeaux, voulaient taquiner leur frère encore une fois et ils ont lancé un sort sur le rat apprivoisé de Percy et celui si c'est…enfin…le rat s'est avéré être un homme et cet homme c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Vous en êtes sur Molly ?

Absolument.

Bien restez chez vous, surveillez le bien j'arrive tout de suite.

La femme acquiesça rapidement et disparu de la cheminée du directeur de Poudlard.

Le vieil homme se leva à son tour et jeta une pincée de poudre de couleur verte dans la cheminée puis il dit à haute voix « Minerva je vous attend d'urgence ».

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme d'âge mur avec un visage sévère et un chignon entra par la cheminée dans le bureau.

- Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? demanda t elle poliment.

Oui nous avons un problème. Il semblerait que Peter Pettigrow soit vivant.

Vivant ? Mais comme cela est il possible, Black l'a tué il y a 6 ans maintenant !

Et bien il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Molly Weasley l'a découvert dans son salon suite à ce que l'un de ses fils et par accident lancé un sort de révélation d'identité sur le rat domestique qui séjournait chez eux. Rat domestique qui s'est révélé être l'animagus Peter Pettigrow !

Pettigrow ? Un animagus ? Comment ciel cela est il possible ? Il n'a jamais était bien brillant à l'école.

J'ai m'a petite idée sur ce qui a pour le pousser à faire ceci et sur ceux qui l'y ont aider. Quoi qu'il en soit Minerva j'ai besoin de vous. Je voudrais que vous me trouviez et convoquiez d'urgence le jeune Rémus Lupin. Dîtes lui de venir dans mon bureau dans trois heures s'il vous plait. Et j'aimerai également que vous surveilliez l'école pendant mon absence. Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Après avoir donné ses instructions à sa collègue le directeur de Poudlard quitta le château précipitamment et une fois les grilles de la porte d'entrée franchit, disparu dans un pop reconnaissable.

Quelque seconde plus tard, il se rematérialisa à un autre endroit de l'Angleterre devant une maison ressemblant à une ancienne ferme à l'aspect bancale et aux multiples cheminées. Un tas de bottes était posé devant l'entrée et un écriteau indiquait le nom « Le Terrier » devant le jardin de la demeure.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et frappa trois coups secs. Quelque seconde plus tard une petite frimousse rousse vient lui ouvrir.

Bonjour, dit la petite fille timidement. Vous voulez vois ma maman ?

Oui ma chérie, lui répondit Albus avec une sourire devant cette petite fille si adorable. C'est pour ça que je suis là tu me laisse enter ?

Vi, suivez moi monsieur.

La gamine le guida vers la cuisine où Molly Weasley tenait toujours en joue un homme pétrifié qu'Albus reconnu comme son ancien élève Peter Pettigrow.

Ainsi il est donc vivant, dit il d'un ton sérieux.

Molly se tourna vers lui et afficha pour la première fois depuis sa découverte matinale un sourire soulagé.

Contente que vous soyez venu professeur Dumbledore.

Je n'aurais pas loupé ça Molly, pour rien au monde. Répondit aimablement le professeur. Rendez vous compte, un héro revenu d'entre les morts.

Je ne comprend pas Albus, comment ce fait il qu'il soit toujours vivant.

Ça ma chère c'est ce que nous allons savoir tout de suite. Mais avant ça puis je me servir de votre cheminée pour contacter Fudge je vous prie ?

Mais bien sûr professeur faites ! Fred montre lui où se trouve la poudre de cheminette je te prie.

Un des petits rouquins se dirigea vers la cheminée, Dumbledore à sa suite, et montra au vieil homme une boite en fer contenant la fameuse poudre verte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vieil homme réaparut dans la cuisine un léger sourir aux lèvres.

Corneillus arrive, j'espère que cette visite ne vous dérange pas trop Molly.

Oh bien sur que non professeur, je suis moi même désireuse de savoir de quoi retourne toute cette histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte et Molly demanda de nouveau à Ginny d'aller ouvrir. La petite revint accompagné d'un homme avec un costume rayé, une cape verte et un chapeau melon assorti qui avait l'air particulièrement nerveux.

Bonjour Dumbledore, bonjour madame excusez du dérangement.

Je vous en prie, lui répondit Molly très poliment.

Alors que se passe t il Dumbledore ?

J'aimerai commencer dès le début si cela ne vous gène pas Corneillus.

Faites.

Bien il se trouve que ce matin ces deux petits chenapans – il désigna Fred et Georges d'un signe de tête- voulez taquiner leur plus jeune frère en changeant la couleur du rat dont il avait la garde. Malheureusement comme il s'en sont rendu compte il sont bien trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour lancer un sort et c'est ainsi que par accident ils ont révélé la vrai nature de ce rat qui se trouvait être l'animagus Peter Pettigrow. Comme vous pouvez le constater vous même, finit il en désignant l'homme toujours pétrifié magiquement.

Oh seigneur ! s'exclama le ministre de la magie. Pettigrow est vivant. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je pense que le seul moyen de la savoir est de le soumettre à un interrogatoire sous véritasérum, Mr le Ministre, dit alors le vieil homme.

Bien sur, faisons donc ça !

Dumbledore sorti alors une petit fiole de sa poche et en glissa quelques gouttes dans al bouche de l'homme toujours inconscient puis il sorti une baguette magique et murmura la formule_ enervatum_ l'homme cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux en ayant un air flou.

Bonjour. M'entendez vous ? demanda alors Dumbledore à l'homme rat

Oui

Comment vous appelez vous ?

Petter Pettigrow

N'êtes vous pas censé être mort

Si fait

Pourquoi êtes vous encore vivant ?

J'ai fait semblant de mourir il y a six ans et ai fait accusé Black du meurtre à ma place.

Pourquoi Black vous poursuivez t il ?

J'étais le gardien des secrets des Potter mais j'étais aussi au service de Voldemort. Je lui ai fournit l'adresse des Potter en cette vieille d'Halloween.

Pourquoi est ce vous et non Sirius black qui étiez leur gardien ?

Sirius et James ont voulu faire un coup de bluff. Ils étaient persuadés que tout le monde croirai que c'était Sirius le gardien des secrets et que je pourrais ainsi me cacher sans aucun soupçon.

Bien vous avez donc trahi deux de vos amis les menant à la mort et avez fait condamner le troisième.

Oui

Comment vous y êtes vous prit pour échapper à Black ?

Je tenais ma baguette derrière mon dos, j'ai hurlé à tout le monde qu'il était le coupable de la trahison de James et Lyly et j'ai fait exploser la rue. Ensuite je me suis coupé un doigt pour faire croire à ma mort puis je me suis métamorphosé et ai fuit par les égouts.

Bien, en quoi vous êtes vous métamorphosé ?

En, rat

C'était votre animagus ?

Oui

Quand êtes vous devenu un animagus ?

En cinquième année

Pourquoi ?

Pour pouvoir accompagnée Rémus lors de ses métamorphoses en loup garou.

Est ce que James et Sirius étaient aussi des animagi ?

Oui

En quoi se métamorphosaient ils ?

James en cerf et Sirius en chien

Ce sont eux qui vous ont aidé à devenir un animagus ?

Oui

Et depuis six ans que faisiez vous ?

Je me suis fait adopté par une famille de sorcier sous ma forme animagus pour pouvoir continuer à avoir des novelles du monde sorcier

Et pour quoi faire ?

Pour savoir quand mon maître serait de retour. Pour le rejoindre.

Monsieur le ministre avez vous d'autres questions ? demanda alors Dumbledore en se tournant vers l'homme au chapeau melon.

Non je pense que tout est clair. Nous allons emmenez cet homme à Azkaban immédiatement et faire paraître un communiqué dans la presse. Il va de soit que nous allons aussi relâcher Black et le déclarer publiquement innocent. Il aura aussi le droit à un dédommagement pour sa peine injustifiée bien sûr.

Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Corneillus. Bien Molly nous allons vous laisser. Merci encore à vous pour avoir aider à libérer un innocent de prison. Et ne fâcher pas trop fort vos garçons pour une fois leur bêtise était positive.

La femme hocha la tête tandis que les deux hommes attachaient le troisième, sortaient de la maison et transplanaient vers le ministère de la magie.

Quelques heures plus tard Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau à Poudlard avec l'aide de la poudre de cheminette et il y trouva un homme jeune, malgré ses cernes et ses cheveux blancs, qui l'attendait impatiemment.

Rémus Lupin, enchanté de vous revoir ! dit alors le vieil homme avec un sourire.

Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Mac Gonagal m'a demandé de venir ici parce que vous aviez des choses importantes à me dire mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Dit l'homme avec une voix douce et calme.

Oh bien, bien. C'est une très longue histoire qui risque de vous bouleverser Rémus j'en ai bien peur. Asseyez vous.

Sur ce le directeur passa plusieurs heures à lui racontait dans le détails tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le matin et tout ce qui s'était réellement passé six ans plus tôt. Lors de ses deux jours où le jeune loup garou avait cru perdre tous ses amis d'un coup.

Alors Sirius est innocent ? demanda t il finalement après un long silence

Oui Rémus il est innocent.

Je … ç va vous paraître bizarre mais je suis presque soulagé que ça ne soit pas lui. Je n'avais jamais comprit comment il avait pu faire ça mais c'est parce qu'il était innocent. Et cela fait 6 ans qu'il moisit à Azkaban. Mais dans quel état va t il revenir ?

Ça Rémus nul ne peut le dire mais avec votre aide et votre amitié Sirius se remettra j'en suis persuadé.

Mais voudra t il encore de mon amitié ? Alors que je l'ai prit pour un traître pendant tout ce temps ?

Ecoute Rémus, on ne peut refaire le passé mais si cela peut quelque peu vous soulager, sachez que Sirius a dû penser la même chose que vous à son égard il y a six ans et qu'il a dû en souffrir tout autant que vous souffrez en ce moment de vous avoir soupçonné alors que vous n'étiez pas le traître. Vous êtes deux grands amis Rémus, les deux derniers maraudeurs, votre amitié reste et restera indestructible.

Et c'est dans un silence ému que les deux hommes se quittèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Justice.

Six ans.

Six ans qu'il pourrissait dans cette geôle alors qu'il se savait innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait.

Six ans qu'il endurait 24 heures sur 24, 365 jours par an, à chaque seconde, à chaque minute ces maudits détraqueurs et leurs effets sur le psychique.

Six ans qu'il avait été condamné sans jamais avoir été jugé.

Six ans qu'il n'avait vu personne.

Six ans.

Et qu'est ce qu'il s'en était voulu de n'avoir pas soupçonné la bonne personne, d'avoir mené son meilleur ami, son frère et sa femme vers la mort, que leur bébé avait été placé il ne savait où, chez il ne savait qui alors que c'était à lui que James et Lyly avait fait promettre de s'occuper du bambin s'ils leur arrivait malheur.

Six ans qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son erreur sa gorge se serrait, il avait était si stupide, ils avaient été stupides de soupçonner Rémus, lui qui était la douceur incarnée, la gentillesse et l'intelligence même. Oh Rémus, se qu'il avait dû se sentir seul depuis ce jour, perdre tous ses amis d'un coup en croyant que trois avaient été tués par ou à cause du dernier. Qu'il avait dû souffrir de devoir subir seul ses transformations qui faisaient de lui un monstre une fois par mois, ces transformations qui avaient été la cause de leur doute à tous les trois, James, Lyly et lui. Ils connaissent leur ami depuis des années, ils avaient été les seuls à qui il avait confié son secret et pourtant il avait trahi sa confiance en faisant comme tout le monde, comme tous les imbéciles qui ne vont pas plus loin que les apparences, ils avaient eu peur du loup qui se cachait au fond de lui en oubliant que la plus part du temps c'était un homme ; et un homme exceptionnellement bon. Comment lui, Sirius Black, réputé pour être uns des meilleurs de Poudlard avait il ne serait ce qu'imaginer pendant une seconde que Rémus ait pu se soumettre à Voldemort alors que ce crétin de mage noir n'avez d'yeux que pour les sangs purs ?

Six ans qu'il se morfondait du fond de sa cellule sans pour autant devenir complètement fou puisque se sachant innocent. Cette pensée n'ayant rien d'heureux les détraqueurs n'avait pu la détruire et c'est ce qui l'aidait à tenir encore un jour de plus, une semaine, un mois, un an, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Six ans. Et ce matin il avait su.

Car aujourd'hui le ministre de la magie en personne était venu le voir, il lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé Peter Pettigrow vivant et avaient ainsi apprit tous ses crimes garce à un interrogatoire sous véritasérum et qu'il apparaissait que lui, Sirius Black, était _finalement_ innocent.

Et maintenant, après six ans d'enfermement injustifié, on le mettait dehors, merci messieurs dames, on vous dédommagera avec une somme de tant de galions, on vous donnera une maison et vous aurez le droit à une cérémonie officielle pour faire valoir de nouveau vos droits mais en attendant dégagez le plancher. Sirius black était libre.

Son visage autrefois si séducteur était pâle et tiré lorsqu'il posa le premier pied dehors alors que ses gardiens rechignaient à le laisser partir. Après tu innocent ou non ils s'en fichaient du moment qu'ils pouvaient se nourrir de ses bons souvenirs et il en avait, ou plus exactement il en avaient eu. Il se retrouva soudain sous le soleil pâlot de ce mois d'avril et ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de ses rayons sur son visage. Chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il le vit, il était là, il étai venu.

Rémus le visage aussi pâle que lui attendait appuyé contre une des barrières entourant le rocher, il attendait que son ami sorte, celui qu'il l'avait pourtant trahi en le prenant pour un traître et en l'évinçant de sa vie du jour au lendemain. Et aujourd'hui il était là, fidèle malgré tout.

Sirius resta figé un moment jusqu'à ce que lui le remarque et s'avance avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, timide. Le loup garou s'approcha encore de lui puis finalement, n'y tenant plus le serra dans ses bras. Sirius lui rendit l'accolade les larmes aux yeux.

Je sui désolé Rémus, dit il d'un voix rauque de ne pas avoir servi si longtemps. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir soupçonné _toi._

Je ne t'en veux pas Patmol. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir cru le traître pendant si longtemps.

Alors on est quitte, dit Sirius de sa voix abîmée avec un sourire, le premier depuis six ans.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sirius avait retrouvé sa liberté. Il avait quelque peu reprit du poil de la bête. Il avait été logé chez Rémus en attendant que le ministère lui donne une maison comme « compensation » pour son emprisonnement. Mais l'homme savait bien que rien ne pourrait jamais compenser ces six années de vie perdue, gâché out ça à cause d'un seul homme. Sirius ne fut pas plus ému que cela d'apprendre qu'après son procès express Peter avait été condamner à recevoir le baiser des détraqueurs. La vérité avait enfin éclatée et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Bien sur il faisait encore des cauchemars toutes les nuits, bien sur il était encore très maigre, mais il était libre, enfin libre et avec un ami qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

Son meilleur ami lui avait relater les principaux évènements qui s'étaient passé pendant son emprisonnement et Sirius avait de nouveau eu beaucoup de peine et de remords en découvrant que Rémus avait vécu en ermite durant ces six années, sans voir personnes, sans se faire d'amis, vivotant de petits boulots jusqu'à ce que ses employeurs le virent à cause de sa « condition ». Sirius se dit que son ami avait vécu un enfer lui aussi et il était d'autant plus déterminé à ce qu'il partage de nouveau leur amitié comme avant même si certaines plaies ne seraient jamais cicatrisées complètement.

Sirius avait aussi eu de nombreuses discussions avec Dumbledore et mac Gonagal qui s'étaient platement excusé de l'avoir soupçonné alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Le but de leur plan à l 'époque était justement que tout le monde croit que Sirius était le gardien des secrets et c'était la seule partie qui avait marchée d'ailleurs.

Il avait aussi apprit que son filleul avait été placé chez la sœur de Lyly –en même temps que Rémus visiblement- et tous les deux en avait été choqué. Il était de notoriété publique chez les maraudeurs que Pétunia détestait sa sœur et tout ce qui avait attrait au monde magique. Sirius vivait depuis lors dans une profonde angoisse pour son protégé même si Dumbledore disait que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'il l'avait placé là bas, les liens du sang soit disant. Mais il avait été prouvé que Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible. Sirius réclama dons la garde du petit bout de choux ce qui lui valu d'obtenir sous six jours un rendez vous avec le juge aux affaires familiales magique.

Enfin Sirius qui avait récupéré une grosse indemnité de la part du ministère s'ajoutant à son héritage déjà présent sur son compte avait envoyé une lettre chaleureuse de remerciements à la famille Weasley ainsi qu'un jouet pour chacun des sept enfants correspond à leurs âge. Les Weasley lui avaient répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas à les remercier et que s'ils avaient su il aurait amener ce sal rat plus tôt au ministère, cependant il avait proposé à Sirius et Rémus de passer dès qu'ils le souhaiteraient chez eux et inversement.

Ils semblaient donc que les deux maraudeurs aient de nouveau contact avec une famille pauvre mais absolument adorable.

La deuxième semaine passa trop lentement au goût de Sirius qui attendait avec impatience son rendez vous pour obtenir la garde de son Harry Cependant il fut occupé par l'aménagement de sa nouvelle maison, dans un petit village moldu près d'un village sorcier –pour être au calme mais près de son monde comme même- que lui avait payé le ministère toujours en dédommagements. Il avait d'ailleurs dû batailler ferme pour que son ami cède et vienne aménagé avec lui plutôt que de vivre dans son taudis. Sirius l'avait finalement convaincu en disant que s'il récupérait la garde d'Harry il ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'en occupé. Et que s'il ne la récupéré pas – ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas du tout- il apprécierait la compagnie de cet ami qui lui avait tan manqué pendant six ans.

Enfin la visite tant attendue chez le juge aux affaires familiales arriva et Rémus l'y accompagna.

Il faut d'abord voir comment va l'enfant. Il serait mal avisé de le changer de famille du jour au lendemain s'il a un équilibre sain comprenez le. C'est pourquoi nous allons mandater quelqu'un pour ce rendre sur place faire une visite à la famille Dursley. Cette visite sera surprise bien entendu pour vraiment voir l'intimité de ces gens. Et nous nous renseignerons par la suite dans l'école de l'enfant et dans le voisinage. Outres ces mesures sont prises dans l'intérêt unique de l'enfant. Pour ne pas avoir de litige nous allons envoyer quelqu'un n'ayant aucun lien familiale ou affectif avec les Potter, les Dursley ou même vous. Je pense que Mrs Mac Gonagal fera l'affaire. Etant professeur elle sait reconnaître quand un enfant va bien. Nous ignorons cependant si l'enfant a été mis au courant de ses origines sorcières donc un membre du ministère d'origine moldue accompagnera le professeur mac Gonagal lors de cette visite. Nous verrons alors si nous vous accordons la garde ou un droit de visite dans un premier temps. L'inspection aura lieu dans quatre jours cela vous convient il ?

Très bien, répondit Sirius calmement bien que le fait d'attendre encore quatre jours pour savoir comment aller son petit lui brisait le cœur.

Et bien dans ce cas là nous nous revoyons dans 4 jours, reprit le juge avec un sourire aimable.

**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 3, bientôt nous verrons comment va le petit harry (dans le prochain chapitre). Mais je pense que trois chapitre pour un seul soir c'est déjà pas mal non ? Allez n'oubliez pas de laisser des rewiew et à tout bientôt !**


	4. note de l'auteure

Note de l'auteur : Woua 7 rewiew pour trois chapitre (manque de s'évanouir) **merci merci et merci beaucoup** ! Je n'en attendais pas tant. Je m'empresse de vous répondre à tous tout de suite et je vous dit que le chapitre 4 est en plein recopitage sur ordinateur et qu'il devrai arrivé cet aprem avec qui sait peut etre un copain ? lol

Entout cas merci beaucoup encore et encore !

Je pense que je glisserai les réponses qui peuvent interresse tout le monde à la suite des rewiew reçu dans une prochaine note !

Une auteure toute chose XD


	5. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteure : tout d'abord merci encore à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiew et voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu de la visite chez les Dursley, j'ai eu du mal à le composer et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les rewiew !**

Chapitre 4 : par les yeux d'un chat.

Minerva Mac Gonagal, vêtue comme une simple moldue, était accompagné d'un jeune homme en costume cravate en ce samedi après midi. Ce jeune sorcier était en faite un auror tout juste diplômé et qui l'accompagnait pour sa visite surprise d'inspection chez les Dursley.

Les deux protagonistes avaient reçu la consigne d'agir avec le jeune Harry comme avec n'importe quel enfant moldu de son âge étant donné que nul ne savait s'il était au courant de ses origines sorcières_. Ce serait un comble s'il ne le savait pas_ avait tout de même pensé Minerva. Ils devaient également en tant qu'inspecteurs poser des questions directes ou plus subjectives à l'enfant afin de pouvoir juger de ses conditions de vie ; sans pour autant le harceler de question, il ne fallait pas l'effrayer, ce n'était après tout qu'une visite de contrôle et pas un procès en règles.

La sorcière sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment avec son collègue qu'une femme avec un coup de girafe et un visage chevalin vienne lui ouvrir. La femme les dévisagea quelques instants, regardant particulièrement leur tenue vestimentaire, puis, semblant juger qu'ils étaient assez présentables pour leur adresser la parole, elle leur demanda d'une voix mielleuse ce qu'il voulait.

Ce ton irrita le professeur de métamorphose dès le premier abord – trop hypocrite pour être honnête.

Bonjour madame, répondit le jeune auror répondant au nom de Silverson d'un ton courtois, suis je bien chez Mr et Mrs Dursley ?

Oui parfaitement, je suis Mrs Dursley. Que me voulez vous ?

Je me présente John Richard et voici ma collègue Sarah Mac Leich. Nous travaillons au département de l'enfance du ministère de la justice. Nous avons été mandaté pour effectuer chez vous une visite de contrôle pour le jeune euh… Harry Potter. Dit il en regardant un papier comme si le cas d'Harry n'était qu'un dossier parmi les autres. Il vit bien chez vous n'est ce pas ?

Oui parfaitement c'est mon neveu, nous l'avons recueilli après le décès de ses parents. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Oh ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs, dit alors Minerva d'un ton aimable. Nous effectuons ce genre de visite de contrôle pour tous les orphelins reçus dans des familles d'accueil.

Oh je vois, dit alors la femme avec un sourire soulagé. Et bien entrez. Malheureusement ni mon mari, ni mon fils, ni mon neveu ne sont à la maison aujourd'hui. Comme nous sommes samedi, mon mari à emmener mon fils Dudley à la pèche et le petit Harry est chez des amis pour de courtes vacances. Il a été malade de la grippe toute la semaine dernière et nous l'avons envoyer à la campagne prendre un peu d'air pur pour se remettre comprenez vous ?

Oh oui bien sur, dit Minerva. Je comprends, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que nous viendrions, ce genre de chose arrive lors de nos visite ne vous inquiétez pas. En tout cas je vous félicite d'avoir une maison si bien entretenu avec deux enfants en bas âge madame, dit la sorcière en regardant la maison étincelante de propreté.

Merci, c'est très gentil à vous, répondit pétunia en se gonflant d'orgueil.

Pourrions nous parlez avec vous dans ce cas de l'enfant- Harry c'est cela ? ajouta la sorcière

Bien sur. Je vous ne prit asseyez vous.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois au salon.

Bien que puis je vous dire sur mon neveu ? Commença Pétunia hésitante. Tout d'abord il est très timide et ne parle quasiment pas aux étrangers, pas sans la présence de mon mari, mon fils ou moi même en tout cas. Il a un très mauvais caractère quand il s'y met et il lui arrive de se battre avec des enfants de son âge ce qu'il lui vaut quelques hématomes. Plaisanta la femme. Il est cependant obéissant quand il s'agit de mon mari ou de moi, de même avec son institutrice car nous le lui avons appris…. Je ne vois pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre.

Minerva eu un sourire indulgent pour la femme mais son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. En tant que professeur depuis plus de trente ans elle avait un sixième sens pour déceler les mensonges et les excuses maladroites. Or, selon la description de sa tante, Harry serait un enfant si timide qu'il ne parlerait à personne de lui même mais qui serait en même temps bagarreur avec ses camarades ? Cela ne se tenait pas.

Bien, bien, dit son collègue qui avait lui aussi trouvait quelque chose de louche. Pourrions nous voir sa chambre je vous prie ?

Oui bien sûr suivez moi.

La femme les mena à l'étage et il découvrir une chambre plutôt petite , encombrée de jouet casés avec un lit placé au milieu mais sans draps, notèrent les inspecteurs et comprenant une étagère pleine de livres qui ne semblaient jamais avoir servis vu leur état neuf.

Bien, c'est donc ici que dort votre neveu ?

Oui comme cela il est près de la chambre de son cousin et de la notre en cas de problème. Et les enfants peuvent jouer ensemble.

Bien sur, à cet âge là les enfants sont très joueurs, répondit Silverson avec un sourire aimable.

Bien, reprit Mac Gonagal, nous allons donc vous laisser. Pourriez vous nous dire quand votre neveu sera de retour que nous prenions un rendez vous pour venir le voir ?

Oh pas avant une quinzaines de jour je pense, répondit la femme hésitante. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date exacte mais je pense que dans quinze jours il sera revenu.

Bien nous nous verrons dans trois semaines dans ce cas là qu'en dites vous ? Demanda Silverson

C'est parfait !

Les deux inspecteurs quittèrent donc la maison des Dursley et traversèrent plusieurs rues avant de se parler sérieusement.

Bien qu'en pensez vous ? demanda le jeune auror en regardant le professeur de métamorphose.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser très cher, mais je suis sur d'une chose cette femme nous a menti. Un enfant timide à l'extrême mais bagarreur ? Très peu pour moi !

Je mettais fait la remarque également, dit Silverson. Que faisons nous ?

Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous alliez faire votre rapport au juge, moi je vais retourner près de chez les Dursley sous ma forme animagus, si le petit n'est vraiment pas là peu être qu'une conversation entre les parents nous renseignera plus. Je me rappelle quand Dumbledore avait laissé Harry ici il y a six ans, je les avaient observés et il ne m'avaient pas semblé très correct quand à l'éducation de leur fils. Et puis avez vous remarquez que sur toutes les photos de la maison on ne voit qu'un seul petit garçon ? Et ce n'était pas Harry vu le physique. Non décidément quelque chose cloche.

Ajoutez à ça une chambre ne semblant pas vraiment habitée, rajouta Silverson. Vous avez raison professeur je rentre au ministère et vous restez ici. Quand comptez vous revenir ?

Demain matin ou ce soir tout dépend de ce que je vais découvrir.

Bien alors à demain au pire.

A demain.

Sur ce le jeune auror transplana en direction du ministère en la femme disparu dans un pop laissant alors apparaître un chat qui se dirigea vers le 4 Priver Drive.

----------------------------------------------

Le chat regarda discrètement par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour constater que Pétunia Dursley était en train de faire cuire un gâteau au chocolat.

L'animal eu à peine le temps de se cacher dans les buissons qu'une voiture arriva, laissant descendre un homme avec un coup ridicule mais une grosse moustache et un jeune garçon bien trop gros pour son âge, ressemblant plus à un cochon avec une perruque qu'à autre chose.

Aller vient duddy, dit alors l'homme. Nous allons raconter tes exploits à la pèche à maman.

Oui papa.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant entrèrent dans la maison et saluèrent Pétunia avec enthousiasme.

Je t'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat mon Dudychou.

Ouai génial

En attendant qu'il finisse de cuir si tu aller jouer dans ta chambre.

D'accord.

Le petit garçon monta les marches et les deux adultes commencèrent à discuter, ignorant qu'au même moment un chat les observait et les écoutait par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Vous êtes vous bien amusés Vernon ?

Oui Pétunia chérie, dudley deviendra un grand sportif j'en suis sur.

Tant mieux.

Et l'autre immonde bâtard ne t'a pas ennuyé ?

Non comme il était encore puni j'ai eu la paix, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. Mais en parlant de lui, j'ai reçu la visite de deux inspecteurs aux affaires familiales aujourd'hui

Ah bon ?

Oui quelques minutes avant que tu rentres

Et que voulaient ils ?

Ils voulaient savoir comment on le traitait, s'il était heureux chez nous, ce genre de chose. Ils 'mont dit que ce genre de visite était effectuée pour tous les orphelins placés en famille d'accueil.

Et que leur a tu dis ?

La même chose que pour l'école qu'il avait eu la grippe toute la semaine et que nous l'avions envoyé respirer le bon air de al campagne chez des amis pour qu'il se remette.

Et ils t'ont cru ?

Je pense. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas fait de bruit comme tu le lui avais ordonné. Mais ils reviennent dans trois semaines il va falloir faire attention d'ici là qu'il ne dise pas n'importe quoi lors de leur prochaine visite et qu'il soit présentable.

Aussi présentable que puisse l'être ce monstre tu veux dire ?

Mais la dernière réplique de l'homme était plus une affirmation qu'une question. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le professeur Mac Gonagal sous sa forme de chat déchantait. Elle avait suivi toute la conversation et avait remarqué que pas une fois les Dursley n'avaient nommé le petit garçon autrement que par des insultes ou par des pronoms tels que _il_ ou _le_. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, le garçonnet était présent dans la maison, enfermé dans sa chambre, mais pourtant elle avait regarder dans toutes les pièce pendant que son collègue distrayait Pétunia Dursley avec des propos sur son fils et Mac Gonagal n'avait trouvé aucun petit garçon. Quand à cette histoire de maladie et de remise en forme à la campagne tout n'était qu'un mensonge, sorti à eux comme à l'école. Minerva se demanda avec une angoisse grandissante pourquoi diable caché un enfant de presque 7 ans pendant trois semaines s'il n'était pas malade. Elle eu bien vite la solution à cette énigme et dû se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas hurler de colère quand elle le vit.

Car en effet de l'autre côté de la vitre la tante Pétunia était revenu traînant un petit garçon brun très maigre et beaucoup trop petit pour son âge, dans la cuisine. Le garçon était couvert de marques de coups et ses vêtements étaient trois fois trop larges pour lui et visiblement très usés. Le professeur en déduisit qu'ils avaient dus appartenir à l'autre petit garçon avant de revenir à Harry.

Le garçonnet observait son oncle avec crainte et, quand sa tante lui lâcha la main, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Son oncle se leva et s'approcha du petit garçon et avant même de lui adresser la parole il lui colla une claque monumentale qui le fit saigner du nez.

Alors immonde bâtard, anormalité de la pire espèce, sale monstre, tu arrives maintenant à causer du soucis à ta tante même son sortir de ton placard ? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit ingrat, après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, après que nous t'ayons si généreusement recueillit, nourrit et vêtit voilà comment tu nous remercies ?

L'homme attrapa le petit, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il avait pu faire, par le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, de ses yeux émeraudes magnifiques mais emplis de crainte dans les yeux marrons et remplis de haine.

Alors écoute moi bien toi, a partir d'aujourd'hui tu a intérêt à te tenir à carreaux tu m'entends ? Plus de petit déjeuner brûlé, plus de mauvaises herbes oubliées dans le jardin, plus rien ! Tu fais toutes tes corvées correctement et si tu les fais mal tu sera puni. Pendant deux semaines tu sera épargné de fessés mais ne prends pas ça comme une victoire, c'est uniquement parce que toi, immonde créature, tu dois paraître présentable pour certaines personnes. Et quand ces personnes viendront à la maison te demander comment tu vas, tu répondra bien, quand elles te demanderons où tu dors, tu leur montreras la deuxième chambre de Dudley et quand elle te demanderons si tu es heureux de vivre ici tu dira oui. Est ce clair ? Et si tu ne respectes pas ces consignes mon garçon tu auras le droit à la pire correction de ta vie !

Le petit garçon regardait son oncle avec terreur et acquiesça silencieusement.

Bien et maintenant tu retournes dans ton placard et tu es privé de repas ce soir, ça t'apprendra à avoir cassé un verre se matin en mettant le couvert. Aller dégage !

L'homme fini son discours en poussant le petit tellement fort qu'il tomba par terre, mais loin de se plaindre il se releva et disparu du champs de vision de son oncle sans demander son reste.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Mac Gonagal était choquée et furieuse. C'était décidé elle interviendrait ce soir. Le chat couru à toutes pattes vers une maison proche et la femme se remartérialisa devant la porte. Elle sonna et attendit qu'une vieille dame vienne lui ouvrir.

Minerva ? Que puis je pour vous ?

Bonsoir Arabella, j'aurais besoin de vous emprunter un parchemin et un hibou s'il vous plait.

Mais bien entendu entrez.

Minerva Mac Gonagla composa rapidement un mot qu'elle recopia ensuite une deuxième fois, puis elle prit le hibou que lui tendait l'autre femme et expliqua au volatil : le premier mot est pour Albus Dumbledore, le second pour le juge aux affaires familiales.

Le volatil acquiesça et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

Que sa passe t il Minerva ? demanda alors l'autre femme.

Le professeur lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation et l'autre femme se mordit les lèvres avec fureur.

Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre de ne pas le voir pendant une semaine mais tout le monde croyait qu'il avait la grippe. Quand à ces marques de coups dont vous me parlez je n'en ai jamais remarquées, sûrement parce qu'elles étaient mieux cachées au paravent. Mais là Vernon a dû dépasser les bornes ce qu'y les a obligé à cacher le môme le temps que ça cicatrise.

Sûrement

Que comptez vous faire ?

Je vais attendre qu'ils aient finis de manger et que l'autre garçon soit couche pour aller récupérer Harry, je ne voudrais pas traumatiser un pauvre gamin pour rien ; même si ses parents sont de véritables porcs l'autre petit n'y est pour rien.

Une heure se passa et le professeur de métamorphose se rendit de nouveau au domicile des Dursley avec fureur. Elle frappa à la porte et cette fois ci c'est l'homme qui vient lui ouvrir.

C'est pour quoi ? demanda t il peu aimable.

Mais le professeur sorti sa baguette magique et l'autre homme recula de plusieurs pas.

Je suis venu récupérer votre neveu Mr Dursley, cracha t elle, et ce que j'ai vu ce soir me suffit amplement à savoir que vous n'en méritez pas la garde, et que vous n'auriez même jamais dû l'avoir. Vous ! lança t elle à Pétunia qui était devenu livide. Aller me chercher Harry !

La femme se dirigea alors sous le regard surpris de Minerva vers le placard sous l'escalier et en souleva le verrou. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et fit sortir de force le petit garçon terrorisé.

Mr et Mr Dursley, reprit alors Minerva d'une voix glaciale, je vous retire officiellement la garde de l'enfant Harry James Potter qui sera par la suite confié à quelqu'un de plus compétant que vous l'êtes. Et vous serez poursuivit par la justice magique et moldue pour maltraitance à enfant. Je suppose que ce petit n'a aucune possession ? C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Sachez en plus que vous êtes de véritables monstres, infâmes et sans cœur et que s'il n'y avait que moi, vus seriez déjà transformés en cafards ! Maintenant hors de ma vue, aller donc rejoindre votre fils tant que vous en avez encore la garde car je doute qu'après votre procès on vous laisse encore approcher un enfant !

Les deux Dursley s'exécutèrent et montèrent les marches de leur escaliers paniqués et regardant la femme à l'allure sévère qui était toujours dans le hall d'entrée de leur maison.

Minerva rangea alors sa baguette magique et s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon qui tremblait de peur.

Bonjour Harry mon chéri. Je m'appelle Minerva. Tu veux bien venir me voir ? Aller viens mon poussin je te ferai pas de mal tu sais. Ton oncle et ta tante ont été très méchant avec toi donc on va te donner une autre famille d'accord mon cœur ? Aller approche…

Le garçonnet regarda Minerva terrifié tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main. Puis très lentement il s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle gardait un sourire rassurant et ne bougez pas d'un centimètre pour ne pas l'effrayé. Enfin il s'arrêta quand il fut arrivé à un mètre d'elle.

Minerva se releva alors et s'approcha doucement de lui mais quand elle tendis la main pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enfant recula d'un pas par reflex.

allons Harry viens on s'en va d'ici …

Mais le petit garçon avait bien trop peur de la colère de son oncle s'il désobéissait et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'orphelinat comme le lui avait si souvent menacé son oncle s'il ne lui obéissait pas.

Dursley, s'exclama alors la sorcière. Si vous devez faire une seule chose de bien pour votre neveu faites le maintenant !

L'oncle Vernon passa alors sa tête par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et dit au petit garçon d'une voix brutale : Obéis !

Harry saisit alors brusquement la main de Minerva comme si les paroles de son oncle l'avaient brûlé ; et celle ci l'emmena dehors.

Ok mon cœur je vais te prendres dans mes bras et tu vas fermer les yeux d'accord ? N'ai pas peur.

Le petit garçon se laissa faire, mais la sorcière senti bien que le simple contact de quelque chose sur son dos faisait souffrir le petit garçon, maudissant encore une fois les Dursley elle transplana et emmena l'enfant battu, sauveur du monde sorcier, vers un avenir meilleur.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes déprimantes

Minerva et son jeune protégé réapparurent dans le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie à Londres à peine une minute plus tard. La sorcière déposa le petit garçon au sol. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui complètement perdu et passablement effrayé. Le professeur s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix douce :

Voilà Harry, nous somme au ministère de la magie, on va aller voir des gens qui vont devenir tes tuteurs, ça veut dire que c'est eux qui vont s'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant d'accord ?

Le môme hocha la tête et Minerva lui prit la main pour le faire avancer jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Une chance pour eux, ils n'y rencontrèrent personne. Le petit garçon garda sagement sa main dans celle de la sorcière et la suivie docilement lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au bon niveau. Retenant un soupir désespéré devant ce petit garçon qui n'avait aucune personnalité affirmée à cause de son _dressage_ par sa _famille,_ Minerva arriva devant le bureau du juge attitré au dossier. La sorcière frappa doucement contre la porte et une secrétaire vint lui ouvrir peu de temps après.

Bonjour professeur Mac Gonagal, vous voilà déjà revenue ? Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama t elle quand elle vit Harry ce qui eu pour effet immédiat que le garçonnet se cache derrière Minerva, terrorisé. C'est… _Lui _?

Oui mademoiselle, mais je vous conseille de vous calmer, vous lui faites peur.

Désolée mon bonhomme je voulais pas t'effrayer, dit alors la secrétaire d'une voix douce à Harry qui ne se montra pas plus téméraire pour autant. Puis elle se réadressa à l'adulte : Pourquoi est il dans cet état ?

Ça ma chère c'est se dont j'aimerai m'entretenir avec votre supérieur.

Oui, oui bien sur. Dois-je appeler messieurs Black et Lupin ?

Non pas encore, je le ferai après mon entretient.

D'accord, je vous annonce alors.

La secrétaire disparu un moment et revient accompagnée d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui était le juge aux affaires familiales.

Professeur Mac Gonagal ! s'exclama t il. J'attendais votre rapport avec impatience ! D'après ce que m'a rapporté Silverson, vous aviez des doutes sur la famille du jeune monsieur Potter…

Des doutes qui s'avéraient confirmés votre honneur, dit alors Minerva en se décalant d'un pas révélant ainsi le jeune harry.

La juge fut sans nul doute choqué devant ce petit être maigre et paraissant bien plus jeune que s'il avait 7 ans, habillé de loques bien trop grandes pour lui et couvert de bleus. Cependant il se retient de pousser un cri comme sa secrétaire et au contraire s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur du bambin.

Bonjour Harry, lui dit il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire aimable. Je m'appelle Mr Avro, mais tu peux m'appeler John. Tu veux bien t'approcher ?

Minerva le poussa gentiment dans le dos et le gamin s'approcha d'un pas. Cependant tout le monde pu voir qu'il avait bien plus peur de l'homme que des deux femmes, son expérience avec son oncle devait y être pour quelque chose.

Que dirais tu si nous discutions tous les trois ? Minerva, toi et moi ? d'accord mon bonhomme ? Minerva vous me suivez ?

Bien sur monsieur le juge.

La femme suivi le juge dans son bureau entraînant l'enfant à sa suite. Puis elle s'assit à l'invitation de la main du juge tandis qu'Harry lui restait debout tout à côté d'elle.

Bien Harry, tu as bientôt 7 ans c'est cela ? demanda le juge

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

Tu vas à l'école ?

Nouveau mouvement de tête

Tu aimes l'école ?

Nouveau mouvement

Harry, est ce que tu aime vivre chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

Mouvement de tête affirmatif

Tu es sur ?

Acquiescement silencieux.

Minerva ? demanda le juge en quête d'une explication

Si je me rappelle bien tout ce que j'ai entendu son oncle lui a ordonné de dire que tout se passait bien chez eux sous peine qu'il soit puni

Oh je comprends mieux. Harry ? Tu as beaucoup de bleu n'est ce pas ?

Mouvement de tête affirmatif

C'est ton oncle qui t'a fait toutes ces marques ?

Le garçon hésita un moment puis fit lentement non de la tête

Harry ? Il ne faut pas mentir tu sais, nous sommes là pour t'aider. Est ce ton oncle qui t'a fait ces marques ?

Le garçon fixa le sol en se mordant les lèvres mais ne fit aucun geste de la tête confirmant ou infirmant les dire du juge.

Je vois, dit alors ce dernier. Harry ? Tu veux bien aller dans l'autre pièce avec Sarah ? Minerva et moi devons parlez entres adultes. Tu sera sage hein ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et suivi la secrétaire dans l'autre pièce une fois que le juge l'ai convoqué.

Bien professeur expliquez moi tout.

Le professeur Mac Gonagal répéta alors au juge tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu dans la soirée, comment le petit garçon dormait dans un placard, comment il n'avait pas réagit quand son oncle l'avait giflé sans raison, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer une seule fois mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la bouche non plus depuis qu'elle le surveillait qu'il soit avec ses tuteurs ou non.

A quoi pensez vous ? demanda alors le juge devant cette dernière affirmation

A un blocage du langage au mieux, je ne pense pas que le gamin soit muet mais cependant se faire battre à longueur de temps sans raison ne doit pas l'inciter à parler. Ce petit est complètement effacé, sans aucune personnalité, il se contente d'obéir aux ordres et de se faire réprimandé. Il encaisse tout en silence. Je pense qu'on devrait le faire examiné par une infirmière ou un médecin pour se donner une idée des sévices qu'il a pu endurer.

Je le pense aussi, le mieux serait qu'il consulte à Poudlard car à Sainte Mangouste on risquerait de provoquer une émeute et ce gamin n'a pas besoin que tout le monde le regarde, la journée a été assez éprouvante comme cela. Bien je me vois dans l'obligation d'en confier la garde à Mr Black, je verrai avec lui demain pour les papiers mais je pense qu'il serait bon qu'il passe la nuit à Poudlard et qu'il rencontre son nouveau tuteur là bas en votre présence, l s'est habitué à vous.

Très bien, je le remmène avec moi à Poudlard alors ?

Oui faisons comme ça. Vous n'aurez cas me rapporter les constatation de Mme Pomfresh demain matin.

Très bien votre honneur, à demain alors

A demain professeur.

La sorcière repassa dans la pièce d'à côté pour trouver la secrétaire qui essayer en vain d'apprivoiser le petit garçon.

Il ne m'a pas décrocher un seul mot, dit elle visiblement déçue.

A moi non plus ma petite, à moi non plus. Nous nous verrons demain. Bonne fin de soirée.

Merci, bon courage professeur.

Minerva tandis la main à Harry qui la saisit, obéissant ainsi toujours à l'ordre de son oncle. Puis la femme sortie du bureau et se dirigea vers le hall, désert à cette heure de la soirée.

Elle mena ensuite son protégé jusqu'au cheminée et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre. Les flammes se teintèrent en vert et le garçon recula d'un pas,s stupéfait.

Viens Harry, accroches toi bien à moi et n'ai pas peur. Lui dit alors Minerva en le prenant dans ses bras.

Puis elle entra dans le foyer et cria Poudlard.

Elle arriva dans un tourbillon de suie dans son bureau à Poudlard mais garda cette fois ci Harry dans ses bras. Elle sentait que le petit devenait un peu plus lourd car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez le petit bonhomme. Et même sans cela, il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui étaient bien trop long pour un si jeune garçon.

Elle sortie donc de son bureau en expliquant à Harry qu'il se trouvait maintenant à poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe.

En chemin elle croisa plusieurs élève de 6ème année qui regardait leur sévère professeur de métamorphose avec des yeux ronds quand ils s'apercevaient qu'elle tenait un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans dans ses bras.

Minerva décida de profiter d'un de ses croisement avec des ses élève de chez griffondor pour les interpeller.

Miss Sullivan, Miss Carter, venez là s'il vous plait

Oui professeur ? demandèrent poliment les deux jeunes filles. Une rousse et une blonde, avec des yeux démesurer devant le « paquet » de leur professeur.

J'aimerai que l'une de vous aille dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le mot de passe et baba au rhum. Dites lui que je l'attend de toute urgence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, compris ?

Oui professeur.

Bien merci mesdemoiselles.

Sur ce elle continua son chemin laissant ses deux élève retourné par la voix douce et protectrice qu'elle avait employée. Enfin au bout de cinq bonne minutes de passage à travers des escaliers et des couloirs, elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie.

Pompom ! appela t elle, en déposant Harry assis sur un lit.

Oui ? Minerva ? Que me vaut votre visite ?

Voilà j'aimerai beaucoup que vous examiniez ce jeune homme, dit alors le professeur en désignant Harry du doigt.

L'infirmière hoche la tête et s'approcha du garçon sans posé de questions, mais Minerva ne loupa pas le regard surpris et angoissé de l'infirmière devant l'état de se petit bonhomme.

Bonjour mon grand comment tu t'appelles ? demanda t elle.

En effet une large mèche de cheveux cachait la cicatrice d'harry. Minerva eu un sourire indulgent et se dirigea vers son protégé, puis sous le regard ébahi de l'infirmière elle souleva la mèche de cheveux révélant ainsi la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Harry Potter, murmura alors Pompom. Mais n'est il pas censé avoir sept ans ?

Si fait répondit Mac Gonagal.

Il en paraît cinq !

Je sais.

Ok mon chéri tu veux bien enlever ton t-shirt s'il te plait ? demanda l'infirmière.

Harry regarda en direction du professeur qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le petit garçon obéit.

Cette fois Minerva ne pu contenir son cri de stupeur. Le torse du garçonnet était couvert de bleus et de cicatrices diverses dues à six longues années de mauvais traitements. Il était si maigre qu'on lui voyait les côtes et au moins deux d'entre elles semblaient brisés. De longues traces violettes zébraient le dos du bambin, conséquences de coups de ceinture. Des trace de griffures et de morsures était aussi visibles ainsi que des brûlures plutôt importantes.

Enlève ton pantalon maintenant Harry s'il te plait, demanda Pompom avec douceur bien qu'elle soit devenue livide.

De nouveau le garçon s'exécuta et les femmes découvrir de nombreuses trace de coup le long des jambes du petit ainsi que dans le bas du dos.

Minerva en avait la nausée.

Ne bouge pas mon bonhomme je reviens, dit alors Pompom en filant dans son bureau chercher de la pommade.

Ce fut ce moment précis qu'Albus Dumbledore choisie pour arriver dans la pièce.

Vous voulez me voir Minerva ? demanda t il d'un ton neutre

Regardez donc ce que ces monstres ont fait à ce pauvre garçon ! s'exclama alors la professeur de métamorphose.

Abus Dumbledore regarda dans la direction indiqué et fut à son tour retourné devant l'état physique du garçonnet. Comment avait il pu à se point se trompé sur les Dursley ? Il n'en revenait pas. D'accord il savait que Pétunai Dursley n'aimait pas la magie mais à ce point ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Quel être humain ferai ça à un petit garçon ?

Le retour de Pompom le coupa dans ses réflexions et l'infirmière dit d'abord avaler une potion au petit garçon pour que ses côtes se ressoude et pour qu'il ne ressente plus de douleur pendant le temps qu'elle avait besoin pour lui soigner toutes ses plaies.

Dois je appeler Sirius et Rémus maintenant Dumbledore ? demanda alors Minerva

Oui il ne sert à rien d'attendre.

Le professeur tourna donc les talons et alla contacter les deux hommes par le moyen d'une cheminée.

**Blabla de l'auteure : voilà j'ai été un peu plus longue que pour l'autre chapitre mais je voulais que celui ci reflète bien tous les problèmes de santé et psychologique du jeune harry. Je pense que c'est chose faites. Dans le prochains chapitre il y aura LA rencontre tant attendue entre Sirius, Rémus et Harry et ça va faire des étincelles.**

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos rewiew et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres !**


	7. note de l'auteur

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard dans la publication que j'avais prévue. Un bug informatique assez conséquent qui s'est abattu sur mon pauvre disque dur (paix à son âme) en étant la cause.

Rassurez vous tout ce temps sans informatique n'a cependant pas été du temps perdu puisqu'il m'a permit d'avancer de manière manuscrite dans mes histoire et d'en composer une nouvelle.

Le bac étant maintenant fini(ouf) je suis officiellement en vacance et – oh chanceux que vous êtes- ne faisant absolument **rien** pendant cette période estival, je vais me mettre au tapage intensif pour vous donner ces chapitres dans les meilleurs délais.

C'est donc sur cette note optimiste que je vous laisse en vous disant à bientôt.

Anonyma1


End file.
